Talk:Traits
Does this massive table actually serve a purpose in terms of describing or discussing mechanics? At the bare minimum it should have the activation % as well. Perhaps even its own page. -- Xilkosis 11:02, June 24, 2010 (UTC) no not really i was bored one day and decided to create it. i can add the percentages for ya >Youassassin 12:27, June 24, 2010 (UTC)< Yeah, this should probably have percentages, as well as any qualifications on the activation, like "vs. Beast." --Rholliday 21:26, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Does anyone else see this table as sorting improperly?-Xick 21:02, August 10, 2010 (UTC) =Candidate for Deletion?= Does this table serve any real purpose is it just not create more work for Zero value as it repeats the information?. Shouldn't we just Edit the Equipment Table to have the complete trait data and keep it there? : Maintaning this table is a huge work, but we need a replacement. Your suggestion about Equipment and character table containing all trait data might just work but need more people to express their views and suggestions - Sidharth Raveendran 21:28, August 8, 2010 (UTC) : : Indeed. This table on is own is quite massive and a requires a lot of work. Merging it with the other tables is almost a must, because Characters for instance has the percentages when the trait triggers, but not the amount of damage it does. -- Senne 21:35, August 8, 2010 (UTC) : Does anyone have experience with programming bots? As we'd need to remove all the links on the Character pages. -Xick 21:45, August 8, 2010 (UTC) : :I have thought about this and I don't think there is a great answer. First, to move all of these onto the character page or somewhere else would be a very large project (and probably make the character page look messy). I don't know how to use bots. Part of me wonders if this information is really even relevant; do we even need a detailed list of all the traits? The characters page has the name of each trait but what if instead of linking those to a table full of traits (which will only get perpetually longer and more cumbersome) we link the traits the the individual character page so they not only can read about the character traits there but other detailed info about the character (power, luck defense, etc..) That is my idea -Jmonstrola 16:21 August 9, 2010 (UTC) : ::If you look at Equipment some of the stats are already on that page. That should give you an idea of how messy the final tables would look like. ::I agree that this information isn't really relevant off the Detailed Character Pages. Isn't the +1 Attack more informative then the Trait Name? Maybe we should take a page from the new wiki's tables and just have the descriptions and lose the names. :: ::As for your linking idea I'm not sure of your meaning. So you think that a "Trait Name" on Characters Page should links back to the detalied character pages? Isn't this redundant as the name of the Character links back to the detailed Character page? Wouldn't that just create multiple links back to the same page on the same line of the table? ::I've moved the bot part of this discussion over to Admin Talk if you're pro having a bot please comment so as we'd have to get the Wikia staff to grant one of the user accounts bot status and they prefer seeing clear community support before making changes to wikis. -Xick 21:19, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :::Yes, my idea of linking back to the character page was a little redundant. I like the idea of just dropping the name of the trait altogether and having the actualy trait in the character page. This would support the notion to eliminate the need for a Traits page altogether. - Jmonstrola 20:00, August 9, 2010 (UTC) I think we should name a column "Chance" because it seems so ugly with %12 +6 att/def etc. Ali_Kemal_Ofluoğlu I'm going to put a clock on this decision, unless someone speaks up in defence of the table I'm removing it from the traits page on Friday the 13th -Xick 10:11, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Need to get community consensus on a bot, to remove all the redlinks the removal of this table will create. I've also been working on Template:Character for details of my proposed "new" character pages see Talk:Amphibleon. Maybe all these changes should occur when the Enemy Classes are reintroduced. -Xick 22:56, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Think we should delete it, i've researched bot section for wikia and if we gonna get a bot the user need to have at least 500 edits to register it. The AWB named bot i'm talking about. But since i've checked most visited pages, traits page is 9th most visited page :-/ We have to recheck what we can do if we don't wanna lose the traits page. Ali Kemal Ofluoğlu 20:50, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Delete it. >Youassassin 13:19, August 18, 2010 (UTC)<